1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, and a program therefor. In particular, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, and a program therefor which make it possible to transmit to a server not only a play history of contents in a PC but also a play history of contents in a portable playback terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen an increasing use of a method of importing music data into a jukebox application on a personal computer (PC) by ripping music recorded on a compact disc (CD) or by using a music distribution service or the like to download desired music from a music distribution server. Users play a content such as the music data imported into the jukebox application on the PC or transfer the content to a portable device (PD) and play the content therewith for their enjoyment.
In addition, a Web service is already in use that allows the users to upload their play histories of contents played with the jukebox application on the PC to a server so that the play histories of the contents can be shared by the users (see, for example, “PLAYLOG”, [online], Label Gate Co., Ltd., [searched on Aug. 14, 2006], Internet <http://playlog.jp/>).